


How's It Going, Internet?

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, JDAW, M/M, Twitter, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are both successful YouTubers who have been watching each others videos for years. Then, at a YouTube convention, they meet.</p><p>The YouTuber AU that nobody asked for but you have all received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's It Going, Internet?

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a story and then I started doing texts and tweets. Oops.  
> Anyway, this story is dedicated to Anna and Liz (the owners of goodagentbadagent.tumblr.com and the creators of JDAW.). Thanks, you two, for inspiring me to write this and for designing this event. You're great. :)

It wasn’t Jack’s first convention by any stretch- he had been coming to YouTube events long before he’d made his first video and certainly longer than he’d become famous- and yet he was nervous. He wasn’t worried about meeting his fans, he wasn’t worried about getting lost or not knowing what to do, he wasn’t worried about his panel, he wasn’t even slightly fazed by not bringing enough money to get a cab back to the hotel that he was staying in. No: he was nervous about meeting Daniel Sousa. 

It was ridiculous when he thought about it. He, an adult with a flat and a life and a cat and responsibilities, was anxious about meeting another human being who shared a career choice. But thinking about it like that didn’t make anything any better because Daniel was almost certainly not just ‘another human being’. 

Jack had been watching Daniel’s videos for years. He knew more about Daniel than he did some of his own friends and he owned the wristbands from Daniel’s line of merch. Hell, they’d tweeted at each other a couple of times- much to the delight of the fans that they shared- and Jack was certain that no one could fake the amount of sweetness that Daniel possessed in his videos. 

But his hands were actually shaking. 

_Oh my god, I’m a twelve year old girl._ He thought, sipping at the coffee he had been handed by the staff twenty minutes ago. _Daniel’s just a guy. It’s just a fucking panel, Thompson, pull yourself together._

“Jack!” Jack barely had time to process the shout of his name before he was half-tackled by Peggy Carter in her attempt to hug him. 

“Peggy. Hey.” He smiled, patting her on the back with his free hand as a signal for her to let go. As much as he liked the woman, he wasn’t a big fan of surprise hugs… or just hugs in general. 

Peggy either got the message or finished her hug and let go, stepping back and grinning at him, flicking her hair out of her face in a very stylish way. “You’re looking good. Let me guess: new haircut and,” she squinted slightly, “new razors?” 

Jack shook his head. “Yeah.” He confirmed for her. “It’s creepy how you can guess shit like that.” 

Peggy shrugged. “Perks of watching too many beauty and fashion videos as well as being very observant.” She seemed to remember something suddenly, looking back over her shoulder and gesturing to someone.

Jack forgot how to breathe for at least three seconds as his eyes fell on Daniel. If Daniel was gorgeous on camera, he was flawless in real life and Jack was positive he could have used every romantic cliché he knew to describe him. 

“Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa. Daniel, Jack. Daniel is my girlfriend Angie’s flatmate.” Peggy introduced and took a step back to watch them interact, smirking. 

“Yeah, I… uh, hi.” Jack said, trying and failing to cover up how breathless he was. He held out his hand and Daniel shook it. 

“Hey.” Daniel replied and he smiled. 

Jack could have died in that moment and been completely satisfied with his life. His mind was repeating the same three words on loop: Daniel fucking Sousa.

It was only when Peggy cleared her throat that the pair realized they were staring at each other and they were also still holding hands. They dropped their hands quickly and Jack could feel himself blushing; the only saving grace was that Daniel was blushing too and he was so adorable that Jack really needed to consider writing the instructions to breathing on the back of his hand.

“My wristband.” Daniel said, nodding to Jack’s wrist and Jack smiled. 

“Yeah. I’m, uh, a big fan… of you… and your videos.” He managed, unable to get the words out without pausing. He could see Peggy grinning out the corner of his eye but he forced himself to ignore her. 

“Me too.” Daniel said. “I mean, of you. Obviously, I like my stuff or I wouldn’t post it but I really like you.” 

Jack’s heart fluttered when he noticed that Daniel was checking him out, eyes dragging all the way up and down him. He laughed, a mix of nerves and genuine delight. Or at least he thought he laughed but in reality it was more of a giggle.

“Okay, boys. This is awkward now.” Peggy announced raising her hands and pushing them apart gently. “Congrats, Daniel, you’ve reduced Jack “I-flirt-with-everyone-at-the-party” Thompson to a blushing mess.”

“Hey.” Jack glared at her, regaining the personality that Peggy had thought he had dropped. “I still have screenshots of the texts you sent me from your first date with Angie.” The way Peggy’s eyes widened suggested to Jack that he probably should have kept that piece of blackmail a secret but it was worth it because Daniel laughed. 

“I have matching ones from Angie, I imagine.” He told them and God, I won’t ever get tired of his smile.

“Ugh, I hate you two. Let’s just do this panel, shall we?”

~

[Text: 20:32 from Unknown] Hey, Jack. It’s Daniel. Peggy gave me your number after the panel. Hope you don’t mind. I don’t think I managed to properly tell you how big a fan I am of your videos earlier. I guess I was a bit star-struck, you know? Well, either way, you were really good on the panel today. The crowd certainly loved you.

[Text: 20:32 to Daniel] I don’t mind at all. I think I suffered the same problem. I think your videos are amazing and I honestly could not get the words out. Made me feel like I was at my first convention, meeting my favourite YouTube. (Half is true.)

[Text: 20:33 to Daniel] I’m not doing anything this evening. Want to hang out? We could make a video together or something? I’m sure our fans would love it.

[Text: 20:33 from Daniel] Really? I’d love to. I just ordered a pizza from room service. I’ll bring it and myself up when it arrives. Sound good?

[Text: 20:33 to Daniel] Sounds good. See you in a few.

~

 **@jacktsthompson** : Filming at video at 9pm with @danielsousa, a large pizza and a bottle of whiskey. Never Have I Ever, me thinks. Suggestions? 

**@danielsousa** : @jacktsthompson I’m going to regret this.

 **@angiem** : @jacktsthompson @danielsousa I ship it! (Also, why wasn’t I invited? # _rude_ )

 **@jacktsthompson** : @danielsousa @angiem after an intense debate, you have been granted access to the batcave. Bring @peggycarter.

~

“How’s it going, Internet? It’s nine in the afternoon which means I’ll be editing this at three am… shit.” Jack swore and someone off camera laughed before there was a jump cut. “Anyway, those of you who follow me on Twitter will know that I asked for some Never Have I Ever questions because there are special guests in this video. Prepare to have your mind blown.”

Peggy, Angie and Daniel all moved into the shot, Angie diving over the bed behind Jack to have the grandest entrance. 

“Oh look, I have friends.” Jack grinned before slapping Peggy’s hand away as she tried to ruffle is hair. “Just in case you weren’t aware of these talented individuals and this one-,” he pointed to Peggy and she ruffled his hair again, “meet Daniel, Angie and Peggy.” The three all waved. 

“Right. Let’s get started.” Jack said and Angie’s evil laughter just made it in before the jump cut.

~

“Never have I ever made out with more than three people on the same night.” Peggy read and then fell over backwards, cackling, as both Jack and Daniel reached for their glasses.

“Daniel, I thought you were innocent.” Angie gaped and Jack raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He blinked and Daniel nodded.

“I was eighteen once.” He replied and Jack shook his head. 

“Jeez. The more you know.”

Somehow, this fact didn’t make Daniel any less adorable in the slightest.

~

“I am so drunk right now.” Jack announced to the ceiling, hands in his hair as he lay on the hotel room floor. “I knew I would lose but my fans are shits for sending questions that they knew I’d fail.” 

“That’s what you get, jackass.” Peggy told him, pulling off her shoes and settling back down next to Angie. “Should have asked Daniel’s fans. They’re sweeter.”

“Unlike Daniel himself.” Angie slurred, half asleep, her head sliding into Peggy’s lap. “Can’t believe you stole a dog, you horrible person.” Jack snorted. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Shu’ up. I gave it back.” He said, tossing the empty pizza box at her. He lay back on the carpet beside Jack, rolling onto his side so he could look at the blond. 

“This was fun.” Jack said after a short silence had passed. “The editing and the hangover won’t be but I like hanging out with you-,” he paused, looking over at Daniel, “-… guys.”

Daniel grinned, his smile lighting up his face and Jack fell in love a little then.

Peggy made a fake retching sound. “Get a room, you two.”

“This is my room.” Jack shot back before he closed his eyes and passed out.

~

[Text 02:12 from Daniel] You’re really cute when you’re sleeping. 

[Text 02:12 from Daniel] You’re also really cute generally but yeah.

[Text 11:21 from Daniel] Ignore those. Please. Oh god, that’s embarrassing. 

[Text 13:21 to Daniel] Don’t worry about it. 

[Text 13:21 to Daniel]{unsent} I think you’re really cute too.

~

 **@angiem** : #jackdaniels or #souson? @jacktsthompson @danielsousa Instagram.com/p/7afeaOJsER

 **@jacktsthompson** : @angiem @danielsousa that is clearly photoshopped. I did not fall asleep holding his hand.

 **@peggycarter** : @angiem @jacktsthompson @danielsousa actually, yeah you did. :P

~

**@peggycarter** : “I like hanging out with you… guys” - @jacktsthompson while staring longingly at @danielsousa 

**@jacktsthompson** : @peggycarter this is cyberbullying. 

~ 

**@angiem** : I promise to keep all you eager fans updated on the # _jackdaniels_ / # _souson_ situation. 

~ 

_Two months later_

**@angiem** : I CAUGHT THEM MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH. PAY UP @peggycarter!!!! # _sousonsituation_ Instagram.com/p/7alqaOTsHR 

**@danielsousa** : @angiem @peggycarter You bet on me and Jack??? 

**@jacktsthompson** : @angiem @peggycarter @danielsousa You took a picture???!! 

**@angiem** : @danielsousa @jacktsthompson Congrats. :P <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You know the drill: if you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos. It's super appreciated. (It's also my birthday so that makes your love like 10 times better.) xx


End file.
